Historia de vida
by Dominique Jackson
Summary: Historia de vida: Una carta amarilla puede significar millones de cosas. Las cartas plasman lo más profundo del alma y retratan lo que las palabras habladas no pueden. Las cartas son ventanas al alma, que quedan plasmadas en papel para siempre.


Historia de vida: Una carta amarilla puede significar millones de cosas. Esta carta especialmente, significa todo lo que siento por ti.

Un copo de nieve. Una página de un libro viejo. Una marca de algún producto. Un lugar. Una sonrisa. Un nombre. Tú.

No sé como llegaste a mi vida, pero se qué eres lo más hermoso que me han dado. Eres lo único qué se ha cumplido y lo único qué no he planeado. Nos conocimos en la biblioteca, cuando habían cerrado con nosotros adentro. Hacia frio, y no había luz más que la de nuestras varitas. Te acurrucaste en mi pecho, y sentí una luz por dentro. Nos dormimos abrazados, con el frio congelándonos los pies. Todavía recuerdo la cara de Pince cuando nos vio en su preciada biblioteca a la mañana siguiente. Fue algo que nunca olvidamos. Algo que marco nuestra amistad, y después nuestra relación. Nunca fuimos una pareja fácil, pero tú siempre hiciste qué fuera placentero luchar por ella.

Al poco tiempo me presentaste a tus padres. La cara de Ronald cuando le dijiste que era tu novio. La cara de alegría de Albus cuando pase las primeras navidades con ustedes. Nunca tuve una familia unida, pero Los Weasley me brindaron todo lo qué le brindaron al señor Potter en un tiempo: amor. Amor y profundo cariño puro y sincero, que no se paga con nada más que con devolverlo.

Tuvimos una pelea fuerte antes de las vacaciones de invierno del año siguiente. Esas navidades fueron frías y fueron bastante lentas. Los días se me pasaban como en cámara lenta. Cuando llegue a la escuela después de las vacaciones, planee una gran reconciliación.

Hice el gran ridículo parándome en medio del Gran Comedor a pedirte disculpas y declararte mi amor "eterno". Ahora que lo pienso fui bastante cusí y meloso. Pero no me arrepiento, por qué nunca me diste un beso más apasionado que el de ese día. Son esos besos mezclados con sonrisas, que hacen que beses dientes en vez de labios, pero eso los hace más tiernos y especiales. Son besos alegres, besos que quedan en el recuerdo. Besos con sabor a ti.

Nos graduamos con honores y siendo la pareja con más tiempo en Hogwarts. Nadie nos daba un buen futuro amoroso, y todavía recuerdo como tu padre me echo de tu foto de graduación temiendo que cortáramos y estropeara todo recuerdo.

Para su desgracia, no fue así. Cumplimos diez años de pareja muy cerca de cuando iba a cumplir mis veintitrés años. El tiempo pasa tan rápido cuando eres joven… no tengo recuerdos de esa época más que besos, fiestas, estudios y madrugadas con ojeras donde tú me traías café. Siempre fuiste buena cumpliéndome caprichos. Yo siempre fui bueno haciéndote reír.

Te compré un cachorro, nuestro querido Pelín. Nunca entendí por que le pusiste ese nombre tan extraño, pero siempre me pareció muy gracioso. El perro fue a nuestras primeras vacaciones privadas, en las que no nos dejo dormir ni una sola noche con sus aullidos.

Me gradué como Auror a los veinticuatro y tú como Medimaga a los veinticinco. Un años más en los que yo te hacía más café que tu a mí. Los exámenes fueron duros, pero cuando ese día nos encontramos y tú me miraste por primera vez en días con esa luz en la mirada supe que habías aprobado. Salimos a festejar con Albus y nuestros amigos más comunes.

Esa noche te quedaste a dormir a mi casa, y luego de una agitada noche, a la mañana te levantaste y me sorprendiste con un desayuno. Yo cocine para ti al mediodía, (nunca fuiste buena en la cocina), y a la tarde miramos una película abrazados en mi pequeño sofá para uno. Todavía no entiendo como cupimos ahí ese día, pero lo hicimos.

Y cuando esa noche volviste a dormirte en mi cama, y nos arrullamos calientitos entre las sabanas, lo supe. Supe que no iba a ver otra mujer para mi vida que no seas tú. Que no me molestaría compartir contigo todos los días de mi vida, que me encantaría pelearme contigo cada vendita semana de cada mes. Supe que sea como sea, siempre te amaría.

Te lleve a un recinto privado por un fin de semana, que me costó todos mis ahorros pero valió la pena. Tuvimos plena comodidad, nos metimos a piscinas, comimos lo que quisimos, hicimos tonterías de niños de doce años más que adultos de casi treinta. Nos amamos con locura por la noche. Y el domingo antes de irnos, al atardecer, en un pequeño lago del lugar dimos un paseo en canoa. Te pedí que cerraras los ojos, y cuando los abriste, pudiste ver un anillo entre mis dedos en una caja dorada.

Te tapaste la cara con las manos, asombrada. Por un momento horrible creí qué llorabas del horror, pero caí en la cuenta que era de felicidad cuando me besaste fugazmente. Había practicado tantas veces como proponértelo… pero contigo, como siempre, faltaban las palabras. Siempre fuiste arrebatada, loca, fugaz. Atropellada como pocas. Había olvidado lo fácil que era estar contigo.

Nos casamos a los veintiocho. Tu padre me abrazó y tu madre lloró cuando fue a darme un beso. Recuerdo como todos tus primos no nos dejaban irnos a la Luna de Miel. Albus lloró mientras nos despedíamos, por lo cual lo gasté por meses.

Al poco tiempo nos mudamos. Peleamos por el pequeño sofá qué quería llevarme y tú querías desechar. Peleamos por el perro. Peleamos por el color de las paredes. Peleamos por el tipo de cama y habitación. Peleamos por la comida. Peleamos por el trabajo. Peleamos por pelear. Los dos lloramos como idiotas cuando tuvimos nuestra casa, nuestro trabajo, y nuestra _familia _estables. Por fin se acabaron las peleas, las discusiones.

Encontraste mi primera cana y yo encontré tu primera arruga. Te enfadaste conmigo por encontrarla. Tratamos de ir al gimnasio, pero no duramos ni una semana en él. Fuimos a ver un juego de Quidditch de Albus con Pelín. Pelín se escapo y corrió por el campo como un desquiciado. Fuimos un fin de semana a la casa de tus abuelos muggles. Nunca voy a olvidar la cara de esos dos picaros. Lily vino con buenas noticias. Estaba embarazada. Cuando el bebe nació y Rose lo cogió en brazos, lo supe. Quería ser padre, y lo quería más que nada en el mundo.

Diste muchas vueltas para decirme años después que estabas embarazada. Se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando me di cuenta, que iba a ser padre. Padre a los treinta y dos, un poco viejo pero todavía a tiempo. O por lo menos, para mí ya era todo un jubilado.

Albus tenía pareja, pero nunca eran algo serio. Cuando me dijo que se iba a casar, casi me rio. Pensé que era broma. Me di cuenta, que de alguna manera, estaba formando mi vida. Ya no era joven y estaba esperando a encontrar la chica indicada, o coleccionar todas las tarjetas de las ranas de chocolate. Ya era un adulto. Iba a ser padre.

Cuando fuimos a la obstetra luego de meses y meses pudo decirnos que era una niña. Rose se enfadó profundamente conmigo cuando yo hasta me decepcione un poco por el resultado. Me molesta decirlo, pero quería un niño. Al final termine disculpando, en serio que estaba avergonzado. Pero esa noche dormir con Pelín en el sofá pequeño.

Cuando _Rose Mary _nació, lo primero qué recalcaste fue qué tenía mis ojos. No sé como pudiste verlos entre medio de esa cabecita inflamada y morada, pero lo hiciste. Fue la niña más malcriada de todo el mundo. Mary tenía el pelo pelirrojo como la madre y ojos celestes como el padre. Por lastima, heredó los rasgos de tu padre. No, por suerte no. Aunque creo que estoy siendo demasiado duro con Ronald, que nunca me dejó decirle Ron. Sigamos.

Cuando Mary cumplió sus cinco años cerca de nuestros treinta y seis. Al poco tiempo nació Jennifer, alegrándonos la vida más de lo que ya estaba. Para tus cuarenta años organice la fiesta del siglo. Creo que fue el dulce dieciséis en versión los cuarenta. Soplaste las velas con nuestras dos hijas, y yo lo filme todo con mi nuevo juguete muggle más preciado.

Mi padre murió dos años después. Creo que fue la cosa más dura qué tuve que afrentar. No lo veía desde hace años. Nunca nos habíamos dicho te quiero. Pero tú estuviste ahí para apañar mis lágrimas y mis penas. Siempre estuviste ahí. Nunca te fuiste de mi lado.

Cumpleaños, gradaciones, navidades, años nuevos, recuerdos, historias, años, sonrisas, arrugas, felicidades, tristezas, enojos, dificultades. No recuerdo un día más hermoso que el que te conocí a mis catorce años, porque ese día algo mucho más grande y bello apareció en mi vida. Algo que me ilumino la mirada y me endulzó el alma. Amor.

Rose Weasley, eres el amor de mi vida. La cosa más bonita, la cosa más especial. Eres la causa por la cual me encuentro aquí parado. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Nos conocimos una madrugada congelada en la que nos dormimos abrazados tratando de que no nos venza el frio, encerrados en una biblioteca. ¿Lo recuerdas? Ese fue el principio de una vida. Ese fue el volver a nacer, el volver a creer, el sonreír todos los días a pesar de las tormentas.

Una sonrisa. Un libro nuevo. Un _pelín _desacomodado en la cabeza de alguna de nuestras hijas. Un sofá viejo. Una casa. Una fecha. Un nombre. Tú.

Rose.

Te amo.


End file.
